


Theoretical Understanding

by spickerzocker



Series: AO3 Tag Generator Drabbles - Round One [10]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickerzocker/pseuds/spickerzocker
Summary: Halloween is upon us.Prompt: Spoopy alien





	Theoretical Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> I Constantly Thank God For ~~Esteban~~ Jack.

S’chn T’gai Spock was, despite his human heritage, not particularly prone to superstition. His… unique upbringing gave him an appreciation of certain human holidays, such as Hanukkah and Shavuot. However, his understanding of Halloween was merely theoretical. 

Being a Vulcan, he was also calm and dignified at all times. Control over one’s emotions and reactions was the centre of Surak's teachings and Vulcan culture. 

Spock was also aware of the cultural values and personality of Captain James Tiberius Kirk. 

So when said Captain jumped out from behind a corner wearing a mask, Spock definitely did not shriek. He did  _ not _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> And hey. Thanks.


End file.
